


Simply Unsimple Invitations

by Sabi (shugocharaluver)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugocharaluver/pseuds/Sabi
Summary: The school dance is coming up soon and Estelle and Rita want to ask each other out! It seems they need a little confidence boost though...
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Simply Unsimple Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic for @vonderer on tumblr for the tales of secret santa 2019! It's my first time writing for Vesperia so I'm not too sure about my characterization, but I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it all the same! :)

Estelle’s shoes clicked against the wooden floor as she paced in circles right outside the boy’s locker room. She knew that Yuri’s basketball practice had just ended, and as unsure as she was about approaching him with this topic, he was her only available option right now.

“Hey Estelle, sorry for keeping y-” Yuri paused mid-sentence as he was pulled away by the young woman, struggling to keep his balance, “Slow down, you’re gonna break my wrist.”

“Oh!” Estelle gasps, snapping out of her panicked state. She immediately slowed down, flustered as she loosened her iron-like grip on his hand. “I’m very sorry Yuri, but I need to ask for your advice on something.”

“And you’re asking me because Flynn is off on an exchange program with another school for a week.”

“What? T-that’s not it at all!” She stutters. Yuri gives her an unconvinced look, watching her fidget in place for a few moments as she tried to deny his accusation. He eventually relents though, having a soft spot for her.

Yuri invited her over to his place, where there is no one to interrupt their conversation. Scavenging the fridge for anything remotely healthy, he settled in a bottle of juice and handed it to her. 

“So, what’s the problem now? Does it have something to do with Rita?”

Yuri had to applaud Estelle on the amount of force she used to stop herself from spitting her drink out.

“...H-how did you know?” She asked, voice shaky.

Yuri simply pointed to her hands before continuing.

“You don’t normally grip your dress that tightly unless you’re nervous about something and as far as I know, the only thing you could be nervous about now - with exams over and everything - is the upcoming dance a week later.”

Estelle gulped, conforming his suspicions. Though it wasn’t really a far-fetched assumption in the first place. He’d seen the looks she gave the brunette.

She sighed, nodding silently as her cheeks flushed.

“I want to ask Rita to go with me, but I’m afraid she’ll reject the invitation. You know she doesn’t like crowds.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you invited her to an event.” Yuri pointed out, recalling the time Estelle invited her to what everyone at school called ‘The Rave of the Century’ and Rita did not complain one bit (in front of Estelle, at least).

Estelle made a noise in between that of agreement and hesitance.

“You’re… not wrong,” she admitted slowly, before shaking her head, lifting her hands in a sort of fist pump as she looked at Yuri, “but it’s different this time! At this dance, I want to tell her…”

Yuri waited, watching as Estelle gathered the courage to speak.

“...I want to tell her that I like her.” She let out a small sigh of relief after getting her thoughts out, leaning back against the stack of comfy couch cushions behind her.

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly, just enough that it was noticeable to Estelle. Apparently he hadn’t expected that.

“You’re gonna tell her that at the coming dance?”

“Well,” Estelle started, wringing her hands together, “Yes? Maybe?”

She pauses, running the words through her head before answering the boy in front of her. 

“I just… I don’t think I can hide it anymore. I fumble around her so often now. I figure it’s either I confess or risk her finding out when I inevitably blurt it out without thinking, like the time I ended up telling Raven about your-”

“I get the idea,” Yuri interrupts, putting a hand up to stop her. He knows what she’s referring to, and he does not need to be reminded of that incident ever again. Estelle takes the hint, relaxing back in her seat once again.

They stayed that way for a few moments, Yuri glancing around the room as he pondered over his next words, purposefully avoiding Estelle’s anticipatory gaze.

Finally Yuri shrugged, raising both hands in defeat as he looked back at her. 

“So, what do you want me to do? Love advice? Because in case you forgot, I’ve never actually dated anyone, so I don’t exactly have a point of reference.”

“But still, you’ve held a crush for way longer than I have. Surely you must have some sort of advice on that, at least?” She asked hopefully.

Yuri froze on the spot. He hoped it wasn’t what he thought she meant.

“...What do you mean by that?” He asks her slowly, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

“You have a crush on Flynn,” She stated simply, as if she was commenting on the weather. This time it was Yuri’s turn to choke, with Estelle hurriedly running over to rub his back, trying to soothe him.

“Where did you get that idea from?” Yuri gasps out after he’s able to talk again. Estelle tilts her head, looking confused.

“What do you mean? You like Flynn, right? You always talk about him - what he’s doing, where he’s going, when’s the next time you’ll see him - and you always doing it with this really sweet expression on your face.” Estelle grins, picturing it inside her head.

Yuri mumbled softly to himself, turning away from her as he felt his face grow warmer. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, although that did not stop Estelle from moving in front of him, smile ever present on her face.

“So what if I do?” He finally relents, knowing how stubborn the girl can be.

“Then we can work together! We can help each other confess, or at least get them to go with us to the dance!”

Estelle then grabbed his arm and ushered him into his own room to formulate their plan together, the boy simply letting her do as she wished.

(Because as embarrassed as he is about the whole ordeal, she was like a little sister to him, and if meant bringing down his pride a peg, so be it.)

~~~

Flynn was a smart, quick-witted boy. He was school president, and his daily routine consisted of trying to figure out what the delinquents in the school were going to be doing to disturb order in the school. As such, he thought he was pretty good at reading other people.

However, he did not expect a certain Rita Mordio to make her way into his temporary bedroom at one in the morning.

“Wh- Rita?!” Flynn whisper-shouted at her, “Why are you in my room?”

“Oh, can it, It’s not like I’m here to do anything to you,” She waves off his concerns, making herself at home in the chair next to his bed.

Still confused, Flynn sits upright, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at the blob in front of him which he assumes is the brunette.

“So if you didn’t come here to do something to me, what do you need?”

“I need some...ad..vice,” she said the last words slowly, as if admitting she needed help brought physical pain to her soul. 

Well, that was knew. As long as Flynn’s known her, she’s never been the type of person to depend on others, often preferring to think things through herself.

Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, he carefully puts it on - taking a few seconds to allow his eyes to adjust - before turning back to the girl.

“Well, what kind of advice do you need?”

That was when Flynn get his second shock of the night: watching ever-confident Rita Mordio fidget about in her seat, swinging her legs as she fought the urge to yell to cover up her embarrassment.

He was startled by the uncharacteristic actions of the girl, but nevertheless placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to continue speaking. 

“I..I want to ask Estelle to go to the dance with me,” She eventually blurted out, blushing even more at her outburst.

“Miss Estellise?” Flynn asked. 

Rita gives a quick nod, waiting for Flynn to tell her something helpful. Anything, really.

But all she receives is a small shrug, followed by, “Well, why don’t you just invite her then?”

Rita couldn’t tell what she wanted to do more: Smack Flynn for being so naive at the worst of times, or herself for expecting profound dating advice from Flynn regardless.

‘Calm down, Rita. He’s your only hope right now.’ She thought to herself. Yuri and Judith would likely tease her to death around Estelle and gosh knows what would happen if she went to one of the others for advice.

“It’s not that simple Flynn. I… like her,” She admits quietly, eyes burning holes into the bedsheets in front of her, “I want to go to with her… as more than a friend this time.”

Flynn lets out a quiet ‘oh’ before chuckling, prompting the girl to raise her head in indignation. He raises a hand up, shaking his head to show he didn’t mean anything by it.

“I’m sorry for laughing, just wasn’t expecting you to say that.” He stops laughing, looking back at her. “Even still, I think you should just ask her honestly. Or maybe give her a small gift when you ask her.”

“Like a mountain of books? Or a fountain of chocolate?” Rita gives examples, remembering some of Estelle’s favorite things.

“...Maybe on a smaller scale. A box of chocolates might be alright, or a small bouquet of flowers with a note on it?” 

“..Could you help me pick them out when we get back?” Rita asks with a tinge more confidence this time, “I’ll help you out with Yuri too.”

“Sure,” Flynn starts, but soon freezes after fully processing the second part of the girl’s sentence, “Wait, what?”

It would take another two hours for Rita to convince Flynn to ask Yuri to the dance before he spent another decade of his life pining after his childhood friend.

~~~

[Two Days Later]

“Alright, so you know the plan?” Yuri asked, picking up the bear left on the table and placing it gently in Estelle’s hands.

Estelle nodded eagerly, holding the bear close to her. “Y-Yes! I head over to Rita’s house, recite the poem I made her asking her to prom. Are you sure it’s enough though?”

“I’m pretty sure Rita’ll be happy with anything if it’s from you,” He ruffles the girl’s hair, laughing as she gives him a small pout. “Go on, she just texted me a while ago saying that she’s done unpacking from her trip. She should be relaxing on her couch by now. Go surprise her.”

“I will, thank you Yuri!” Estelle calls out as she rushes out the door, bounding along the pavement.

What she doesn’t know, however, is just as she left her own apartment, Rita was talking with Flynn in hers.

~~~

“...You sure this is enough?” Rita gave Flynn an unsure look.

“Miss Estellise loves flowers, I don’t see why it wouldn’t. She also really likes talking about you, so I think the odds are in your favor here.”

“I-is that so…” Rita blushed at the information, readjusting her grip on the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

Flynn nods, giving her a reassuring smile, “I know it’ll turn out fine. Can’t wait to hear the good news.”

Rita nods back before exiting her house, leaving Flynn alone in Rita’s house.

He decides he might as well help her clean up after the mess they made sorting out the flowers (Rita insisted on arranging them herself), and proceeds to pick up the stray leaves on the floor. 

Another five minutes later he hears a soft knock on the door, accompanied by a familiar voice.

“Rita? I’m coming in!”

He didn’t even have time to get off the floor before he saw a flash of pink hair.

“Sweet as candy,  
Tough like a bee,  
I know it’s presumptuous  
But would you go to the dance with me!” Estelle blurts out with her eyes shut, holding out the bear in her hands.

...

The silence remained for about ten seconds before Flynn let out an awkward cough, prompting Estelle to open her eyes as that did not sound like Rita.

“F-Flynn?!” Estelle screamed, turning red as a tomato, “W-where’s Rita?”

“She just left for your place,” Flynn placed the gathered leaves on the side of the table, wiping the dirt off his hands on his old jeans. “She left just a while ago, if you hurry back you can still catch her.”

“Alright, thank you Flynn,” Estelle calls out as she turns back around, running out the door without looking back.

~~~

When she made it back, she found Yuri in shambles on the floor, looking like he got the worst hangover of his life.

“Yuri?!” Estelle gasped, rushing over to help him out.

“Estelle?” He called out blearily, grasping her hand to lift himself up.

“What happened here?”

“Well, let’s just say that Rita stopped by and… well when she saw me instead of you she nearly blew me up.” Yuri shuddered upon recalling the incident. He swore to never piss off Rita ever again.

“Where is she now?” Estelle asked urgently. Sure she was worried about Yuri, but she knew that if she didn’t act know she wouldn’t have the courage to ask Rita again.

“She went back to her place after I told her you went over.”

And like that, Estelle fled out the door once more.

~~~

Flynn was having the same problem over at Rita’s.

“W-What do you mean she just left? Do you know how humiliating it was for me to spout all that mushy stuff to Yuri instead?!” Rita shrieked in complete distress.

“I can imagine, but there was no way we could’ve known she would be coming over while you left, was there?”

Rita sputtered, trying to think of a comeback, but finding his logic reasonable, simply let out a frustrated groan, pulling at her own hair.

“Now what do I do?”

“Well, you could try going over again?”

“I guess I have to...” Rita muttered, grabbing the bouquet again. The flowers wouldn’t last long, and she did not want to invite Estelle out unless she offered the best invitation she could.

~~~

Yuri had hoped for the best when Estelle had step foot out of the house once again. He thought she had finally succeeded once he heard a calm knock at the door. Smiling to himself, he went over and opened it.

He was greeted with the same bouquet of flowers he had seen with a really angry girl this morning.

“Unbelievable,” He said, facepalming.

Hearing his voice, Rita looked past the bouquet and scowled. “Again? Really??” Well, there goes the calmness.

“That’s my line.” Yuri ushered her in, closing the door behind them. “How do you two keep missing each other?”

“It’s not like we planned to,” Rita huffed, placing a free hand on her hip.

“You know what? I’ll just text her to come back here.”

And doing what they probably should’ve done the first time this mistake happened, Yuri whipped out his phone, sending a short message to Estelle.

~~~

This was it. Yuri and Flynn has finally managed to get Rita and Estelle in the same apartment; All that was left was to ask each other out to the dance.

Which unfortunately, seemed to be even harder than getting them to meet up in the first place.

The two girls who were so confident earlier now seemed like two completely different people - presents hidden behind their backs, mouths closed shut.

Sensing the nervousness between them, Yuri and Flynn tried to help ease the tension with jokes and casual comments. However, it seemed that no matter what they did, the two girls seemed to get more on edge. Finally it seemed that Rita couldn’t take it anymore, and thrust forward the bouquet towards Estelle.

“Estelle, would you go to the dance with me?” Rita spoke all the words in a jumbled mess, but Estelle seemed able to understand her anyway, if her bright smile was any indication.

“Oh, of course Rita! Actually that’s what I wanted to ask you, too!” Estelle giggled, holding out the bear to Rita, quietly reciting the poem she had made for the girl.

“I-is that so?” Rita mumbled, taking the bear and observing it. While Rita didn’t really take much of an interest in plushes, she had to admit receiving one from Estelle brought up a warm feeling in her.

“Well, then looks like we’re going to the dance together.” Rita said, indirectly wanting confirmation from the taller girl. Estelle nods eagerly once again, moving to hug Rita.

Off to the side, Yuri nudged Flynn.

“I’m guessing you had a hand in this?” He asked, gesturing to Rita’s present for Estelle.

“Kind of. I left the choice of flowers to her, though.”

“I see.” They pause for a moment, looking upon the two adorable girls (who had not stopped hugging yet) before Yuri chanced a glance at the blonde boy beside him. Resting his hands behind his head as nonchalantly as he could, he resumed talking.

“So, what about you? Any plans for the dance?”

Flynn glanced at Yuri as well before letting out a thoughtful hum.

“I did plan on asking someone, yes.”

“Oh. Alright,” Yuri kept his tone as relaxed as he could, but there was no denying the slightly deflated expression he wore. “Is it Judith?”

Flynn couldn’t help but laugh.

“No Yuri, it’s not Judith.”

“Well, who is it then?” Yuri asked, irritated. He did not like Flynn laughing at him.

Flynn turned properly to face Yuri, before leaning in, pressing a light kiss onto the side of his friend’s cheek. He quickly retreated, covering his now red face with his hand.

“...Does that answer your question?”

“Oh.”

Flynn was worried for a minute about Yuri’s reaction, but his fears were quickly eased as he felt a warm hand reach out for his own.


End file.
